Episode 1 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Summary Ben and Lisa return to England and they move in with Ben's friend Tank Top in Liverpool, and his roommate Adam Tyler. Ben and Tank Top decide to purchase a bar in Liverpool but get conned. Later, Ben wakes up in bed with another woman, a model/escort named Kay. Plot Ben and Lisa arrive in Liverpool, having arrived back from Sri Lanka. Lisa is not too happy having to temporarily live with one of Ben's friends. Ben asks a man where he can find Tank Top but the man makes clear his dislike for him. Lisa accidentally walks in on Adam in the shower and is unimpressed when Tank Top only reveals now that Lisa and Ben are staying with them. Kay teases Polly over how she coddles Debbie. Lisa drags Ben around the shops. A woman gives Lisa her card as she works for a modelling agency. Someone stalks Kay, taking photos of her. Tank Top encourages Lisa to call them and takes her to the meeting. Precious interviews Lisa and offers a test shoot with no upfront payment. She directs Lisa to the agency office, where she meets Burton Phillips. Lisa gets confused and realises Burton mistakenly thought she was applying for a secretary job. Burton offers Lisa a job as the secretary and have her work shoots when they come in. Lisa is surprised when Ben tells her that he has a business meeting, as he has applied to be a potential business partner in a bar. Kay teases one of the boys and kisses Polly. Debbie is mortified. Ben's offer for £5,000 deposit is accepted instead of the full £8,000. Adam and Tank Top are impressed at how quickly Lisa and Ben have gotten settled in. Debbie confronts Polly and Kay and is infuriated by Kay. Ben enters the bar looking for Robbie and is confused when he is informed nobody named Robbie owns the bar. Ben realises he has been conned out of £5,000 and Tank Top talks him out of calling the police. When the manageress plays dumb, he is forced to end the call. Kay is threatened by Burton. Ben lies to Lisa about being conned and ignores Tank Top's advice to tell her. Debbie is cold towards Polly. Kay and Troy are filmed for a pornographic film. Lisa and Adam go over Lisa's modelling photos, Adam thinks she looks good in all of them. Lisa is unimpressed when Adam lies to his girlfriend about being ill. Ben gets drunk at the bar under the agency, gets angry at the bartender who is too busy checking out his hair and ignores Lisa's calls. Adam flirts with Lisa. Kay and Polly meet up with Tank Top. Tank Top tells them about Ben's situation. Lisa and Adam break into Tank Top's secret stash of vodka. Lisa almost drunkely kisses him. Enrique spikes one of the drinks which Kay gives to Ben. Ben makes clear to Kay that he won't sleep with her. Kay gets annoyed when Ben keeps talking about Lisa. Burton threatens Kay outside the pub. Ben struggles to walk down the street. Burton finds Ben's phone and answers it. He flirts with Lisa. Kay catches up with Ben and she takes him home. Polly gets uncomfortable around Burton. Ben wakes up in bed next to Kay and races off. Ben finally arrives back home. Cast Major cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Kay Price - Kym Marsh *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Phillip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Minor cast *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Connie - Wynnie La Freak *Lennox - Rob Norbury *Robbie - Steve Bell *Stacey - Natalie Kennedy *Lauren - Charlotte Hughes *Manageress - Margi Clarke *Pete - Peter Owen Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006